Unforgettable Team
by Rye Lee
Summary: Chapters 14 up. Angel Grove's under attack yet again and it's up to some old friends to save the world again. Anyone that likes Katherine MMPR/PRZ/PRT Pink will not like this story because there is Kat bashing going on, just in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 1

Surface Of The Moon,

There they stood, twelve Red Rangers getting ready to morph into action and take out the Machine Empire remnants, just before the morphing could begin three figures dropped out of the sky.

"Kimberly, Trini, Zack? What are you guys doing here?" Jason questioned.

"No time for that just morph already." Kim told him.

"Right." the Red Rangers agreed.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!, TYRANNOSAURUS!, RED MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGER!" shouted Jason Lee Scott.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!, RED RANGER POWER!, RED NINJA RANGER!" hollered Rockford Ricardo DeSantos.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!, RED AQUITAR, RANGER POWER!, RED ALIEN RANGER!" yelled Aurico Linnis Torrae.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!, ZEO RANGER V RED!, RED ZEO RANGER!" bellowed Thomas James Oliver.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!, RED LIGHTNING, TURBO POWER!, RED TURBO RANGER!" Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson exclaimed.

"LET'S ROCKET!, RED SPACE RANGER!" Andros Faran Yindoa growled.

"GO INSANE!, RED PSYCHO RANGER!" Jonathan Nicholas Warren announced.

"GO GALACTIC!, RED GALAXY RANGER!" screamed Leonardo Andrew Corbett.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!, RED RESCUE RANGER!" shouted Carter Paul Grayson.

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!, RED TIME FORCE RANGER!" hollered Wesley Melvin Collins.

"QUANTUM POWER!, QUANTUM RANGER!" exclaimed Eric Scott Myers.

"WILD ACCESS!, RED WILD FORCE RANGER!" screamed Cole David Evans.

"AVIANS RUMBLE!, YELLOW HINE POWER!, POWER OF ICE, YELLOW AVIAN RANGER!" Trini Mylynn Kwan roared. Trini's suit possesses a golden chest emblem that seems to embody wings that are on fire. From the middle of her chest are two golden trims that wrap just under her rib cage and clasps together at her lower back. The rest of her suit seems to consist of white spandex that covers her lower body, with a yellow and pink skirt. Her black trimmed color-coded boots match nicely with her black trimmed, white gloved hands despite her arms being covered in yellow spandex. On her head she wears a simplistic black visored helmet with silver markings on the top.

"AVIANS RUMBLE!, BLACK CENTAUR POWER!, POWER OF WATER, BLACK AVIAN RANGER!" Zachary Nathan Taylor shouted. Zack's suit possesses a golden chest emblem that seems to embody wings that are on fire. From the middle of his chest are two golden trims that wrap just under his rib cage and clasps together at his lower back. The rest of his suit seems to consist of white spandex that covers his lower body. His black trimmed color-coded boots match nicely with his black trimmed, white gloved hands despite his arms being covered in black spandex. On his head he wears a simplistic black visored helmet with yellow-gold markings on the top.

"AVIANS RUMBLE!, PINK WINGED GRIFFIN POWER!, POWER OF WIND, PINK AVIAN RANGER!" Kimberly Ann Hart finished. Kimberly's suit possesses a golden chest emblem that seems to embody wings that are on fire. From the middle of her chest are two golden trims that wrap just under her rib cage and clasps together at her lower back. The rest of her suit seems to consist of white spandex that covers her lower body, with a pink and white skirt. Her black trimmed color-coded boots match nicely with her black trimmed, white gloved hands despite her arms being covered in pink spandex. On her head she wears a simplistic black visored helmet with silver markings on the top.

"No matter how many of you there are, we will win, in the name of King Mondo destroy them!" General Venjix ordered.

"Guys let's take these freaks, weapons online!" Kim ordered.

"AV Claws!" Trini shouted as she pulled out her weapons, which were yellow trimmed in silver claw-like weapons.

"AV Axe!" Zack cried as he pulled out his weapon, which in appearance was similar to his Power Axe only the colors and the markings were different.

"AV Bow!" Kim finished as she pulled out her weapon, which is shaped like the Turbo Wind Fire only where there were once black and gray there is now gold.

Red Morphin' Ranger, Red Psycho Ranger, and Red Wild Force Ranger teamed up to take on Venjix, Red Ninja Ranger, Red Galaxy Ranger, and Quantum Ranger teamed up to take on Tezzla, Red Alien Ranger, Red Rescue Ranger, and Yellow Avian Ranger teamed up to take on Gerrok, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Time Force Ranger, and Black Avian Ranger teamed up to take on Automon, Red Turbo Ranger, Red Space Ranger, and Pink Avian Ranger teamed up to take on Steelon.

The Red Rangers went for hand to hand combat first before pulling their own weapons, "Time for the weapons guys. Power Sword!"

"Power Sword!"

"Aquitian Saber!"

"Red Power Sword!"

"Turbo Lightning Sword!"

"Spiral Saber!"

"Psycho Sword!"

"Quasar Saber!"

"V-Lancer!"

"Chrono Sabers!"

"Quantum Defender - Blade Mode!"

"Falconator!"

"Let's finish this!" they all shouted as they attacked the villains.

They all attacked in perfect triangulated formation first the least experienced of the three attacked followed by the next one and then the most experienced finished the creature off.

"I'm not finished yet, I'll take out the Earth with Serpentera and there's nothing you can do about it." General Venjix said as he raced inside the zord.

"That's what you think." Kimberly said as she pressed a series of buttons on her morpher and called for the zords.

A pink and white winged griffin dropped out of the sky along with a yellow and white hine and a black and white centaur.

"Form the Mythic Megazord guys!" Kim cried.

"Right." the others agreed as they punched in the correct commands on their zord consoles.

The Centaurzord folded in on itself to become the left leg of the Mythic Megazord while the Hinezord folded in on itself to form the right leg of the Mythic Megazord and finally the Winged Griffinzord's chest opened up to reveal the head of the Mythic Megazord which slid out, the chest then closed and the arms of the Griffinzord rotated around to form the large robotic hands of the Mythic Megazord and the chest became the body of the Mythic Megazord.

"Mythic Megazord Online!" called Trini from her seat in the cockpit.

"Power up the Mythic Megazord Bow!" Kim ordered from her seat in the cockpit.

"Mythic Megazord Bow Powered Up!" hollered Zack from his spot in the cockpit.

"FIRE!" Kimberly yelled as they fired a massive energy arrow towards the oncoming massive warzord. The warzord ate the arrow and blew up from the inside out destroying not only the zord but the pilot as well.

"All right, let's meet back up with the Red Rangers." Kim ordered her teammates.

"Right." they agreed as they descended their megazord and sent their zords back to their hiding places.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 2

Surface Of The Moon,

Kimberly 'Kim' Ann Hart, Trini 'Tri' Mylynn Kwan, and Zachary 'Zack' Nathan Taylor landed again right in front of Jason 'Jase' Lee Scott and the other Red Rangers, "What's going on here? How did you guys get new powers?" wondered Jason.

"Let's get to Earth Jase, then we'll explain everything at our base. Sorry guys, but our base isn't big enough for all of you Red Rangers to join us." Zack explained.

"We should be heading back to Earth right now anyways." Andros 'Dros' Faran Yindoa said.

"Right." The others agreed as they boarded the Megaship.

Avian Base,

Zack was giving Jason, Tommy, and Rocky the tour of the base, "Wow, this place is great, so why'd you guys say there wasn't enough room for all the Red Rangers?" Rockford 'Rocky' Ricardo DeSantos asked.

"Kimberly will explain it all after the tour's over." Zack replied as he continued the tour.

Meanwhile Trini and Kimberly were going over the mission with Celeste and Franklin, "I think we can do better on the Megazord combination time." Franklin of Edenoi said.

"It's fine Franklin." Trini told him.

"Besides I think we should work on the weapons systems." Celeste of Eltar interjected, "What do you think Kimberly?"

"Kimberly? Earth to Kimberly!" Trini called.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry guys, I'm just getting used to having Tommy here." Kimberly told them.

"It's gotta be weird seeing him after all of this time." Trini said.

"It is, but it's more than that." Kim stated.

"And we're back in the main room." Zack finished as he led the others back into the main room.

"Who are they?" Thomas 'Tommy' James Oliver asked.

"She's Celeste of Eltar and he's Franklin of Edenoi." Kimberly answered.

"Hi Kimberly." Tommy said.

"Hi." Kim returned, "Now it's time to explain our new powers."

"Good idea." Rocky said as he sat on Jason's lap.

_Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar, Three Months Ago_

_Trini was sitting at the counter reminiscing about the good old days when Kimberly walked in, she thought she was hallucinating until Kim laid her left hand on her shoulder, "Hi Trini, how are you?" Kimberly greeted._

_"I'm doing good, how are you?" Tri returned the greeting cheerfully._

_"I'm doing great, I'm glad I found you, there's something we need to talk about, let's take a walk." Kimberly told her best friend._

_"Okay," Trini said as she stood up, grabbed her purse, and linked arms with Kimberly as they walked outside just like old times._

_"I've been working on a special project with some friends and it's finally ready, I was hoping to enlist your help, why don't we go to my place and you'll see what I mean?" Kimberly explained._

_"Okay, let's go." Trini agreed._

_Base,_

_"Wow, this place is huge!" Trini exclaimed._

_"You can say that again." came the reply from a woman dressed in a pink tank top and white short shorts with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes._

_"Who are you?" Trini asked._

_"My name is Celeste of Eltar, but you would know me as Scorpina. It's good to see you again Trini." Celeste spoke up._

_Trini looked at Kimberly for an explanation, "She was Celeste of Eltar and was the first Pink Ranger. When, Zedd and Rita trapped her in the Scorpion Nest, she was given the ability to never age a year. After the wave she was turned back into Celeste of Eltar and decided to help the Rangers as penance for her time as Scorpina."_

_"Why'd you bring me here Kim?" Trini questioned._

_"I brought you here to be the new Yellow Avian Ranger." Kimberly answered._

_"What? Where'd the powers come from?" Trini asked._

_"Billy and Franklin created them along with the Orion powers, Zack's agreed to be the Black Ranger and I'm the Pink Ranger, so we just hoped you'd be the Yellow Ranger." Kimberly replied._

_"You know I'm up for anything as long as you guys are on my team." Trini said._

_Just then the alarms blared to life, ^There's a monster attacking, you must act quickly!^ Billy's voice came through the speakers._

_"Right, Trini take this." Franklin of Edenoi handed her a silver coin and golden morpher._

_"Right." Trini said._

_"Are we ready?" Zachary Nathan Taylor asked as he joined the group._

_"Yeah," Kimberly Ann Hart said, "Zack why don't you say it?"_

_"AVIANS RUMBLE!, BLACK CENTAUR POWER!" Zack shouted._

_"AVIANS RUMBLE!, YELLOW HINE POWER!" Trini hollered._

_"AVIANS RUMBLE!, PINK WINGED GRIFFIN POWER!" Kimberly finished as they teleported to the battlefield._

"And that's when we first started facing Thrax and his army." Kimberly finished.

"Wow," was all that anyone could say, just as the alarms blared to life.

"Great, time to go to work!" Trini said.

^Thrax has sent down Zeltrax, his monster Tortosa, and some Chamelicons.^ Billy's voice came from everywhere.

"AVIANS RUMBLE!" Zack, Kim, and Trini chorused as they transformed and teleported to the battlefield.

Battlefield,

"Hold it right there Zeltrax!" Kim hollered.

"Who's going to make me?" Zeltrax retorted.

"We are!" yelled Trini as she and the others arrived.

"POWER OF WIND, PINK AVIAN RANGER!" the Pink Ranger shouted as she posed.

"POWER OF ICE, YELLOW AVIAN RANGER!" the Yellow Ranger hollered as she posed.

"POWER OF WATER, BLACK AVIAN RANGER!" the Black Ranger yelled as he posed.

Trini drew her AV Claws transforming them into Dagger Mode and charged some Chamelicons.

"AV Bow - Shield Mode!" Kim hollered as she transformed her Bow into Shield mode, then she threw it like frisbee and it took out four or five Chamelicons before it returned to her.

"AV Axe - Cannon Mode!" Zack yelled as he transformed his Axe into a Cannon and started taking out hordes of Chamelicons.

"Hahahaha, you Rangers are pathetic." Zeltrax cackled.

"That's what you think Zeltrax." Kim said as she transformed her Bow into a Sword and started taking him on.

"AV Axe - Lance Mode!" Zack shouted as he transformed his weapon again and started battling the monster.

"AV Claws - Double-Edged Staff Mode!" Trini cried as she transformed her weapon again and joined Zack facing the monster.

"Final Strike!" Kim cried as she slashed Zeltrax across his chest and sent sparks spraying all over.

"I'll be back, you haven't seen the last of Zeltrax!" he hollered as he teleported away.

"AV Bow - Bow Mode!" Kim shouted as she fired an arrow at the monster.

"Let's bring them together." Trini yelled.

"AV Crossbow!" they shouted, "Fire!" they destroyed the monster until it grew.

"AV Zords online!" Kim hollered.

"Mythic Megazord - Star Formation!" they yelled together.

The Winged Griffin folded in half forming the legs and torso, while the Hine split in two becoming the arms, and the Centaur attached as the head.

"That little play thing isn't powerful enough to stop me." Tortosa boasted as he took off his shell and threw it at the Rangers.

"Mega Shield Activate!" Kim hollered as she activated the huge shield and blocked the shell, "Activate the Mega Saber!"

"Final Slash!" the Rangers shouted together as they destroyed the monster, then returned to their base.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 3

_Avian Base_

Kimberly, Trini, and Zack returned to their base where Jason, Rocky, and Tommy waited for them along with Celeste and Franklin, "What about those Orion powers?" questioned Rockford 'Rocky' Ricardo DeSantos.

"We were planning on contacting people to take the Orion powers, but we had to help you guys against the Machine Empire remnants. We would like you guys to take them, and find your female Rangers." Kim answered.

"Wait, we'll need one more on our team other than the girls." Thomas James Oliver noted as there was six morphers instead of five.

"I've got just the guy in mind." Jason Lee Scott stated as he locked eyes with his boyfriend.

"We'll talk to you guys later." Rocky said as the three of them headed out to find their own team members.

"Hey Tommy, could you wait a moment please?" Kim asked.

"Sure Kim, what's up?" Tommy replied.

"Maybe we should go talk someplace, alone?" Kim suggested.

"Of course, let's head to the park, we can talk there." Tommy said.

"Okay then," Kim agreed, "guys call me if there's any sign of trouble."

"Of course." Trini said, then gave her best friend a wink.

_Angel Grove Park_

Kimberly and Tommy walked back to their special place in the park, "So..." Tommy said, not sure where to begin.

"Tommy, can... can we still... are we still friends?" Kimberly asked.

"What? Of course we're still friends Kimberly, we'll always be friends, just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean we aren't friends." Tommy reassured her.

"Good, 'cuz I'd hate to be fighting the forces of evil and having no one who understands me fighting by my side." Kimberly stated.

Tommy took kim's chin and turned her so that she was face-to-face him, "I'll always be here for you Kimberly, no matter what." Tommy said, then he pulled the petite girl into a hug.

Kim returned the hug gratefully, "I'm sorry, I'm just a mess right now." she said wiping her eyes.

"It's okay," Tommy said as he held her, "is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, you should go help the others find your teammates so that your team will be complete." Kim stated, "I mean you probably want Kat back as your Pink Ranger."

"If I had a choice, you'd be my Pink Ranger." Tommy told her.

"Really Tommy? Do you mean it?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course Kimberly, you are always the one I want as my Pink Ranger, fighting by my side." Tommy declared.

_London_

Katherine Elizabeth Hillard was walking through the busy, crowded streets of London when she got the feeling that someone was watching her, "Show yourself." Kat told them.

"My my Katherine, aren't you in a bad mood today?" the new Machine King spoke.

"Out of my way Gasket or I'll make you have a bad day." Kat threatened as she took a defensive position.

"Don't bother, Lady Katherine, I was just coming to offer you a place in my new army." Gasket spoke.

"What makes you think that I would ever work for you?" Katherine returned.

"The fact that you want revenge on Kimberly for taking Tommy away from you." Gasket replied.

"Tommy, hasn't been mine for some time, and Kimberly wouldn't be with Tommy again, she has someone new in her life." Katherine retorted.

"No, she doesn't, that person she 'had' never existed," Gasket began getting a weird look from Katherine, "she took a pregnancy test and got a false positive so she wrote and sent the letter thinking she was having Tommy's child."

"What? How do you know it was false positive?" Kat wondered.

"I was in on the whole scam, you see my dear, there is someone that wanted to make her break up with Tommy so badly that they made her believe she was pregnant when in fact it was all a magical illusion." Gasket answered.

"Who would want to hurt Tommy like that?" asked the former Pink Ranger.

"Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch of All Evil, rather the former Grand Monarch of All Evil." Gasket explained, "Tommy had beaten Rita and Zedd, Rito, Master Vile, and was currently facing the Machine Empire, all part of the United Alliance Of Evil."

"And now Kimberly has her hooks back into Tommy!" Gasket said as he pulled up a hologram of Tommy and Kimberly hugging in Angel Grove Park.

"That midgit!" Katherine fumed, "How dare she, she hurt him and now she's just back in his life all of a sudden! I'll definitley join you if it means I get to teach that _girl_ a lesson."

"Come with me my dear," Gasket said holding out his hand, which Katherine took hold of, and they disappeared.

_Meanwhile In Angel Grove_

Adam Christopher Park was on his way to the Youth Center when he heard someone call out his name, "Adam!" cried Rocky.

"Rocky, Jason, what are you guys doing here?" Adam asked.

"We're actually looking for you." Jase replied.

"What's up?" Adam asked, getting worried.

"Hold tight and we'll show you." Rocky said as he, Jason, and Adam locked arms in a triangle-shape. Rocky hit the teleport button on his communicator and they disappeared in flashes of red and black light.

_Avian Base_

The trio rematerialized inside the Avian Rangers base, "What's this place?" asked Adam.

"Welcome to the Avian Rangers Base!" Celeste greeted.

Adam was speechless when he saw her, he just couldn't believe how beautiful she was, "Dude," Rocky said as he shut his best friend's mouth, "this is Celeste who used to be Scorpina."

"Hi." was all that Adam could manage at the time.

"It's good to see you again Adam." Celeste spoke.

"Anyways," Jason said as he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder getting his attention, "we brought you here to ask you if you were willing to be a Ranger again?"

"Guys, all of our old powers have been neutralized especially if there is a new enemy." Adam said rationally.

"The old powers have been yes, but we have new powers. The Orion Powers, created by Billy and the guy formerly known as Finster." Rocky replied.

"So what color would I be?" Adam asked.

"Green Ranger, if you don't mind that is." Jason replied, "Rocky's Blue Ranger, Tommy's Red Ranger, and I'm Gold Ranger. We just need to find the Pink and Yellow Rangers if you agree."

"Of course, I'll accept." Adam agreed, so they gave him the morpher.

"I wonder if Kat and Tanya are free." Rocky suggested.

"Kat's in London teaching mathematics and Tanya is too busy with her job to be a Ranger again." Jason stated.

"We'll just have to send out some invites and see who shows up, though we'll send them the Youth Center's address." Adam said.

"Righto." agreed the other two Rangers.

_Angel Grove Park_

Kimberly and Tommy were catching up when a mysterious figure dropped out of the sky along with some Chamelicons and Zeltrax, "Great, just great." Kim muttered, "Tommy, all you have to do to morph is shout 'Orion Rise'."

"Right," Tommy said as he prepared to morph.

"AVIANS RUMBLE!, PINK WINGED GRIFFIN POWER!" Kim transformed.

"ORION RISE!, I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE ANKYLOSAURUS!" Tommy shouted as he transformed into the Red Orion Ranger. Tommy's suit sports black spandex along his legs and in the middle of his chest(where a white pirate symbol blazes brilliantly), color-coded spandex vest of sorts, and bright gold markings along his chest-vest. He wields a long sword and blaster as he poses, his Red color shining brilliantly. His helmet holds the typical black visor of most Rangers, with downward slashes near the right-and-left extreme corners of the visor, and is outlined in gold. In the middle of the forehead region, a silvery emblem of the Pirate is clearly unforgettable, as it matches the chest insignia perfectly.

"AV Bow - Bow Mode!" Kim cried as she brought forth her bow and started rapidly taking out the footsoldiers.

"Liquid Lance!" Tommy called as he brought out his weapon and started destroying as many footsoldiers as he could.

"Ha, you two are pathetic." the mysterious figure stated as she kept to the shadows, "Crane Shield!" she summoned a shield with the symbol of the crane emblazoned on it, she then threw it towards the Rangers and knocked their weapons away from them.

"How do you like me now?" asked the still cloaked figure.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Kimberly asked.

"What do I want? I want to destroy you two, what else would I want?" the figure replied and then kicked the Pink Avian Ranger in the chest following it up with a leg sweep to the Red Orion Ranger.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 4

_Battlefield_

"Who are you?" growled the Red Orion Ranger when he got up.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked the cloaked figure, she then threw off the cloak and revealed a dark magenta colored spandex suit with white triangles on it.

"Katherine!" yelled Kimberly as she recognized the suit, "Why are you working for Thrax?"

"Because he offered me something I wanted, the power to destroy you!" Katherine shouted as she jumped into the air and flew towards Kimberly, kicking her in the stomache.

"Kimberly!" Trini cried as she and Zack arrived.

"AV Axe - Lance Mode!" Zack hollered as he transformed his weapon, then he began taking on the footsoldiers.

"Kat, we can save you, please listen to us." Tommy pleaded while still battling the footsoldiers.

"Why should I listen to you? You never loved me, there was never a moment that went by that you weren't thinking of _her_!" Katherine yelled as she threw her shield at all of the Rangers on scene.

"AV Claws!" Trini cried summoning her weapon, she caught the shield and turned it on the Magenta Ranger who also caught it.

"Crane Shield - Blaster Mode!" Kat yelled as she transformed her weapon, "Take this!"

"Nice try," Kim said as she whipped out her weapon, "Fire!" and fired an arrow that flew right inside the barrel of Kat's blaster making it backfire on her.

"Great shot Kim!" Tommy cheered.

"Sorry we're late, we were in the middle of something." Rocky said as he, Jason, and Adam arrived.

"Starfire Sword!" Adam summoned his weapon and started battling the Chamelicons and Zeltrax.

"Bolt Blaster!" Jason blasted the enemies.

"Cosmic Crossbow!" Rocky fired a few arrows at Zeltrax alone. A moment later a purple-white lightning bolt zapped the water and hit a squid transforming it into a monster.

"Ahh, I'm Squitosa, and you're going to be squid food when I'm done with you, Ink Jet!" the monster shouted as it blasted black ink at the Rangers.

"Uhh." complained Kimberly.

"Now's our time to escape, C'mon Katherine!" Zeltrax hollered.

"Right behind you Zeltrax," Kat said, "next time Rangers!" and they disappeared back to base.

The Rangers were doing horribly against the monster until a curved sword boomeranged into the monster, "Take that!" yelled the owner of the sword as she appeared.

"Celeste!" the Rangers yelled.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, but I had to wait for Franklin to finish with our _project_." Celeste was wearing a pink suit of armor that resembled her old monster form, she then cut the Rangers loose from the black ink.

"Thanks Celeste," Trini said.

"No problem." Celeste told her.

"Guys let's bring them together." Kim said.

"AV Crossbow, Fire!" the Avian Rangers called together as they blasted the monster, followed by the Green Orion Ranger slashing the monster with his sword, Red Orion Ranger went next with a slice from his lance, then the Gold and Blue Orion Rangers blasted the monster with their weapons.

The monster exploded only to be grown up two seconds later, "AV Zords Online!" Pink Avian Ranger summoned.

"Mythic Megazord!" the Avian Rangers cried.

"Orionzords Rise!" yelled Red Orion Ranger.

A blue and black Styracosaurus, a green and black Allosaurus, a red and black Ankylosaurus, and a gold and black Seadragon arrived on scene.

"Guys let's form the Orion Mega Seadragonzord!" Tommy said, as he pressed the correct series of commands on his console.

"Right!" the others agreed as they pressed the correct series of commands on their consoles.

The Styracosauruszord folded itself down to become the right leg of the Orion Mega Seadragonzord, the Allosauruszord split in two to become the arms of the Orion Mega Seadragonzord, the Ankylosauruszord folded itself down to become the left leg of the Orion Mega Seadragonzord, and the Seadragonzord's head slid to the chest as the robotic head of the Orion Mega Seadragonzord.

"Let's make this quick, we still have to find our Pink and Yellow Rangers." Jason said.

"Mythic Megazord Bow, Fire!"

"Orion Mega Seadragonzord Cannon, Fire!" the Orion Rangers shouted, which made the head in the chest open up to reveal a cannon which shot forth a black beam of energy.

The attacks combined and destroyed the monster once and for all, the Rangers all headed back to base.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

A/N: Thanks to Patrykowski der Jaeger for the suit wonderful descriptions.

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 5

_Base_

After everyone arrived back at base Franklin greeted them, "Welcome back everyone, there are some ladies waiting to meet with the Orion team at the Youth Center." he told them.

"Right, we should head over there and see who all showed up." Rockford 'Rocky' Ricardo DeSantos said as he grabbed Jason Lee Scott's arm and they teleported out.

"See ya guys later." Adam Christopher Park said as he teleported out.

"I'd better be going to." Thomas James Oliver muttered as he prepared to leave.

"See you later Tommy." Kimberly Ann Hart told him as they hugged, then he teleported out in a flash of red light.

_Youth Center_

Cassandra Lillian Chan and Ashley Samantha Hammond-Yindoa were sitting at a table catching up, "I can't believe it's been two years since we last saw each other." Ashley said.

"Me either," Cassie agreed, "how's 'Dros?"

"He's good, I had a hard time getting him to agree to me showing up." Ashley replied, "Have you talked to any of the guys?"

"I talked to Justin last month, he's living in an apartment in L.A. with his girlfriend, said something about not missing his Ranger days anymore. I spoke to 'Los a year ago and he said he was happy, though he never told me what he was doing for a living. And I haven't spoken to TJ since we took out Psycho Pink and got back to Earth." Cassie answered, "Zhane's supposed to be coming home tomorrow."

"You two have gotten pretty close," Ashley commented.

"Yeah, we have. He helped me get over Kendrix's death and we've just continued getting closer, he's a great guy and I'm really happy with him." Cassie replied, just then she noticed someone that looked kinda familiar to her, she just couldn't place where she knew him from.

Ashley took a glance in the direction she noticed that Cassie was looking, "Hey isn't that Adam?" she asked.

"He was the one who gave Carlos his powers when we took over as the Turbo Rangers, right?" Cassie questioned.

"Yeah, he looks like he's coming over here to us." Ashley said, just then they were joined by Adam, Tommy, Rocky, and Jason.

"Hi girls, it looks like you two are the only ones that chose to show up." Adam said.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Ashley said.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private so that we can discuss what we asked you girls here for?" suggested Tommy.

"Lead the way." Cassie said.

_Angel Grove Park_

"We sent messages out to all former Pink and Yellow Rangers to see if they would be willing to take up the power again, new powers." Jason began.

"Seeing as how you ladies were the only ones that showed up it makes our decision that much easier." Rocky continued.

"If you two are willing to join us, the positions are yours." Tommy finished.

"Count me in," Cassie replied.

"Me too, I mean I had to practically beg my husband to agree to me showing up so yes I am definitley ready to be a Ranger again." Ashley agreed.

"Great, here are your powers and we'll explain everything else at the base, which we share with the Avian Rangers." Adam said handing the girls the Pink and Yellow Orion coins.

"Isn't that cute, recruiting some new Rangers for us to kill." came a voice behind everyone.

"Who are you?" asked Ashley.

"I am Zeltrax, second in command to Thrax." Zeltrax replied, "Chamelicons attack!"

"Guys, It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted.

"ORION RISE!" They all yelled together.

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE EAGLE!" Cassie began.

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE STEGOSAURUS!" Ashley bellowed.

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE STYRACOSAURUS!" Rocky cried.

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE ALLOSAURUS!" Adam called.

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE ANKYLOSAURUS!" Tommy hollered.

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE SEADRAGON!" Jason finished.

The Orion Rangers started to battle the Chamelicons and Zeltrax when a dark magenta beam hit Tommy on the back and made him fly into Jason.

An arrow shot forth and knocked the weapon from the newly arrived enemy's hands, "Guys are you okay?" asked Kimberly as she, Zack, and Trini arrived.

"We'll live," Jason said as he got up.

"Yeah," agreed Tommy.

"Not for long!" Katherine Elizabeth Hillard yelled as she tossed her shield like a boomerang at the Rangers, knocking them all down and spraying sparks on their suits.

Just then Thrax decided to create a monster to join the evil Ranger and Zeltrax, sent forth a purple-white lightning bolt that zapped a bluejay.

"Here's Birtosa, your ultimate destruction!" the bird monster announced.

"C'mon birdbrain let's get this over with." Jason said as he started battling it.

"Wing Blade!" Birtosa shouted as it turned it's wings into a blade and started slashing away at the Rangers.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 6

_Battlefield_

Birtosa sent his sword in boomerang mode at the Rangers again, which knocked the Rangers down again.

"Man, this thing is just not going down." said the Blue Orion Ranger as he got up again.

"I say we double team him." the Green Orion Ranger suggested.

"Ashley and Cassie first, Adam and Rocky next, and Jase and I will finish him." Red Orion Ranger ordered.

"Right." the others agreed. Yellow and Pink jumped in the air and smashed or slashed the monster, followed by Blue and Green slicing the monster, finally Gold and Red blasted and struck the monster too, unfortunatley it was still alive.

"Guys, get out of the way!" yelled the Pink Avian Ranger.

"AV Crossbow, Fire!" the Avian Rangers shouted as they fired off a barrage of arrows at the creature.

"Combine our weapons guys." Jason 'Jase' Lee Scott suggested.

"Orion Blaster, Fire!" the Orion Rangers fired a beam of all of their colors at the monster only to have it knocked back into them.

"Not so fast Rangers!" Prince Gasket said as he arrived.

"Gasket, what are you doing here?" questioned Jason.

"I'm here to help destroy you," and then Gasket blasted Jason with lasers from his eyes.

"Jason!" Rockford 'Rocky' Ricardo DeSantos yelled, then he fired off a series of blue energy arrows from his crossbow that all hit Gasket perfectly.

"Argh!" growled Gasket.

"Guys, we need to finish this thing, now!" cried Trini 'Tri' Mylynn Kwan.

"You're right, but how?" Zachary 'Zack' Nathan Taylor asked.

^I have what you need right here Rangers, summon the Orion Cannon!^ Franklin's voice came through their communicators.

"You heard him guys," said Thomas 'Tommy' James Oliver.

"Orion Cannon!" they summoned and a massive silver and gold version of the original Power Cannon appeared, they loaded their power cells and prepared to blast the monster, "Fire!"

"I'm sorry, but you're on your own!" Gasket said as he teleported away.

The blast destroyed the monster until it was grown, "Mythic Megazord - Star Formation!" shouted the Avian Rangers.

The Winged Griffin folded in half forming the legs and torso of the Mythic Megazord - Star Formation, while the Hine split in two becoming the arms of the Mythic Megazord - Star Formation, and the Centaur attached as the head of the Mythic Megazord - Star Formation.

"Orion Megazord!" the Orion Rangers yelled.

The Eaglezord folded itself down to become the left leg of the Orion Megazord, the Stegosauruszord folded itself in half to become the right arm of the Orion Megazord, the Styracosauruszord folded itself in half to become the left arm of the Orion Megazord, the Allosauruszord folded itself down to become the right leg of the Orion Megazord, the Ankylosauruszord opened it's chest and every other limb on it's body entered, then the chest closed and transformed into the head of the Orion Megazord, and the Seadragonzord folded in on itself to become the fins of the Orion Megazord.

"Come on you feathered freak!" yelled the Orion Rangers as they powered up their sword.

"It will take much more than toy machines to defeat me." Birtosa said as it sent forth it's weapon as a boomerang to try and take down both Megazords.

"Mega Sword Attack!" the Orion Rangers yelled as they sliced the weapon in two stopping it completely.

"Mega Saber, Final Slash!" the Avian Rangers shouted as they finished off the monster once and for all.

_Base_

Franklin and Celeste were at the computer trying to figure out a way to de-evil Kat, but were having no luck, "So have you guys figured out a way to turn Kat good again?" asked Tommy.

"I'm sorry, but we can't find anything that would be making her evil." Franklin apologized.

"We'll figure something out." said Jason.

"He's right, we will figure something out." Rocky agreed.

'I just wish I knew why she hated me so much.' Kimberly thought, 'I mean I know she's mad because of Tommy not being over me when he was with her, but that can't be all that it is.'

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 7

_Hart Residence_

Kaiden Anthony Hart was leafing through his mail when his cell rang, "Hello," he answered.

^Hey Kay,^ he heard his sister's voice reply, ^I'm just checking in.^

"Kimmie? I can't believe you finally got around to calling me, it's been like five months now." Kaiden exaggerated, "How have you been?"

^Hey, it's been only three and I'm doing alright.^ Kimberly Ann Hart responded.

"Right, which is why you're calling me of all people. C'mon sis just tell me what it is that's bothering you." Kaiden said.

^I almost forgot that you can see right through me,^ Kim stated, ^I've just had a huge blowout with my friend Katherine and I can't seem to shake the feeling that something's not right with her, like someone is manipulating her.^

"Hmm... I don't know sis, from what you've told me about you're friendship I'd say she's just... I didn't know he had my address." Kaiden trailed off.

^Kay, who are you talking about? Are you still there?^ Kim tried to get an answer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm still here Kim." Kaiden said, "I found a letter from Ernie, I can't believe he found me after all these years."

^What's it say?^ his sister asked.

"Just a sec," he replied as he opened the envelope, "it's two separate letters it looks like."

^Is he okay?^ Kim wondered.

"He says that no matter what I've got to send this second letter to you without reading it first, sounds like it's an emergency." Kaiden told his sister.

^I'm on my way.^ Kim said as she hit the teleportation button on her communicator.

In a blinding flash of pink light his twin sister was standing not two feet in front of him, he embraced her in a hug the moment the light faded, but it was very brief.

"Kim, I can't believe you just teleported here, what if I had some friends here and they saw how you materialized out of a bright pink light? Don't you think that would have raised some suspicions?" Kaiden chided his sister.

"I'm sorry Kay, but if that letter is as important as you said it is then I had no other choice, it was either risk exposing me as a Power Ranger or losing someone very important to me. I made a vow to myself when I took up these new powers that no one I loved would ever be in danger if I could help it, now give me the letter." Kim told him.

He handed her the letter, "Just be more careful next time, at least ask me to be sure that there isn't someone here who doesn't know your secret, okay?" Kaiden said.

"Next time, I promise. Sorry to just drop in and get the letter and drop out again, but it's very important that I take care of this especially if it really is Ranger business." Kim told her brother, then she hugged him tightly one final time before teleporting to the base.

_Base_

Kimberly materialized within a matter of seconds, "What's the matter Kimberly?" greeted Franklin Of Edenoi and Celeste Of Eltar.

"I have a letter and it's very important I think it might be Ranger business." Kim told them, "Please summon both teams now."

"Right away Kimberly." Franklin said as he typed in a series of commands on a computer console.

^This is Jason and Rocky,^ reported the Blue and Gold Orion Rangers.

^You've reached Cassie and Ashley,^ the Yellow and Pink Orion Rangers answered.

^It's Tommy,^ replied the Red Orion Ranger.

^Adam here,^ responded the Green Orion Ranger.

^I'm in the middle of something here, I hope this is important.^ the Black Avian Ranger complained.

^What's the matter?^ questioned the Yellow Avian Ranger.

"Guys teleport to the Base immediatley, we have a letter that's addressed to all of us... it's from Ernie." Kim said, which made all of the older Rangers very concerned.

Soon there were multi-colored flashes of light that quickly coalesced into the missing Rangers, "What's the letter say?" questioned Thomas James Oliver.

"He says that he's been captured by... Thrax and the gang and he knew there was only one way he could get out of there alive and that was by contacting the Power Rangers." Kim read.

"But how does he know who we are?" wondered Jason Lee Scott.

"I'm sorry, this might be a bad time to ask. Who is Ernie?" Ashley Samantha Hammond asked.

"He used to run the Youth Center before Jerome Stone took over." Adam Christopher Park answered.

"I think I've seen his picture in the Youth Center, years ago when we first became Turbo Rangers." Cassandra Lillian Chan stated.

"He says that he figured it out right around the time Tommy first became the Green Ranger. He didn't tell us because he figured it was supposed to stay a secret and then we all kind of started leaving." Kim continued.

"So where is he? Is he on the Moon?" Rockford Ricardo DeSantos inquired.

"He says that he's in... South Africa, he's close to Aisha." Kimberly said, "Franklin contact Aisha right now, we could use her help."

"At once Kimberly." Franklin said as he started typing in a new series of commands trying to tap into Aisha's communicator frequency.

_Aisha's Home_

At first there was just a bunch of static, but then there was this unmistakeable voice calling out for her. Aisha Jessica Campbell raced up the stairs of her beautiful African home to find out what was going on.

"Kimberly, what's the emergency?" Aisha asked into her communicator.

^Aisha,^ Kim began, ^it's Ernie, he's been captured by Rita and Zedd's son, he's being held in a place that's close to you.^

^Me and my teams are teleporting to you, we just wanted to make sure that no one was around when we arrived,^ Kim stated, ^we'll be needing your help.^

"You got it Kimberly, and the coast is clear for teleportation." Aisha told her best friend.

In just moments the Rangers were there with the former Yellow Ranger, "Aisha, it's so good to see you again." Adam and Rocky both enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Hey guys," Aisha returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm as the boys, "now let's get out there and find Ernie."

"Right." the others agreed.

"Guys, it's time to suit up." said Kim.

"AVIANS RUMBLE!" the Avian Rangers chorused.

"BLACK CENTAUR POWER!"

"PINK WINGED GRIFFIN POWER!"

"YELLOW HINE POWER!"

"ORION RISE!" the Orion Rangers shouted.

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE EAGLE!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE STEGOSAURUS!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE STYRACOSAURUS!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE ALLOSAURUS!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE ANKYLOSAURUS!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE SEADRAGON!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Aisha yelled.

_Evil Complex_

"The Power Rangers will never save you, you pathetic human!" yelled a creature that looked like a humanoid dolphin complete with fins on its upper arms and the dorsal fin on its back as it slung the whip again.

"The Power Rangers will save me." the man repeated himself, and was rewarded with another lash from the whip.

"The Power Rangers don't care about you." the creature said.

"The Power Rangers care about every living person on the Earth and everywhere else in the entire galaxy." Ernest 'Ernie' Arnold Marshall stated.

^_THAT'S ENOUGH!_^ shouted a voice of pure evil.

"Master Thrax," bowed the creature.

^_Take him back to his cell, Phinator._^ Thrax Jarren Repulsa ordered.

"Yes master," the creature now known as a Phinator said as it followed Thrax's orders.

_Just Outside The Building_

The Rangers arrived and were scoping out the situation, "What are those things? They look like walking, talking dolphins." Ashley said.

"Those are the Phinators," Kim informed, "they are created from dolphins and are deadly under water."

"How many of them are there?" questioned Adam.

"Looks to be about twelve of them on this side." Jason stated.

"I'll check around the rest of the facility and be back soon." Aisha said using her ninja magic powers to see just how many foot soldiers they were up against.

"How is she doing that?" Cassie wondered.

"After Zordon's wave the old Power Coins were restored to full power, she was one of the Ninja Rangers and they all had special ninja magic powers." Trini explained.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

A/N: I know my readers are all hating how late these four entries took for me to get up, and I hate that it took me so long to get them ready to get up. I am trying to finish the story before I put up anymore chapters. It's going to take me time, but I will finish this story eventually. At least you guys get four new chapters at once, again I apologize profusely for the long wait for me to update. I hope you enjoy these four chapters of Unforgettable Team.

_Just Outside The Building_

"How long do you think it'll take for Aisha to return?" Ashley Samantha Hammond asked.

"Just another minute or two." Kimberly Ann Hart replied, and just then the Yellow Ninja Ranger returned.

"Great timing 'Sha." Rockford Ricardo DeSantos said.

"Thanks Rocko," Aisha Jessica Campbell stated, "there's at least fifty of those Phinators and fifty of some other creatures that look like chameleons lurking around."

"A hundred foot soldiers, what about monsters?" Jason Lee Scott inquired.

"I saw five at the most." Aisha answered.

"So we split up. Aisha and Trini start in from the north, Zack and Adam from the east, Jase and Rocky from the west, Cassie and Ashley from the south, finally Tommy and I will take the drop in from above approach. Any questions?" Kim ordered.

"No!" the others agreed.

"Good then let's get going." she yelled, "Pink Winged Griffinzord descend!"

Once the zord appeared she and Tommy teleported inside to cockpit so that they could get the drop on their opponents. Everyone got into position in their respective places and waited for the signal, ^NOW!^ Kim yelled through the communicators.

Aisha and Trini ran in and started defeating the foot soldiers they met until they came across the monster in their end of the building, which was made from a crustacean. The girls gave each other a quick nod.

"Power Daggers!" Aisha shouted as she summoned her weapons.

"AV Claws - Claw Mode!" Trini yelled as she summoned her weapons.

"You pathetic Rangers think you can actually defeat the great Crustosa?" the crustacean taunted, then he used his shell to attack, "Shell Blaster, Fire!"

Meanwhile Zack and Adam were going from the opposite end, defeating as many foot soldiers as possible. Then came the monster, which was made from a reptile, "Reptosa says you don't leave here." said the monster as he transformed his tail into a lance and sent forth blue crescent waves of energy at the two Rangers.

"AV Axe - Axe Mode!" Zack cried as he whipped out his weapon and destroyed the energy waves.

"Starfire Sword!" Adam hollered as he pulled out his sword and attacked the monster.

Elsewhere Jason and Rocky were fighting their way through the building when they came upon a monster that looked like it was made from a porcupine.

"Porcutosa will stop you!" the monster announced right before it shot forth some of it's spikes.

"Bolt Blaster, Fire!" Jason shouted as he blasted some of the spikes into nothingness.

"Cosmic Crossbow!" Rocky yelled as he summoned his weapon, "Fire!" the barrage of arrows nailed the monster.

Ashley and Cassie were working their way through the wave of foot soldiers when they came upon a monster, "I am Buftosa, the creature of your destruction!" the buffalo monster said.

"Seigi Sai!" Cassie summoned her weapons.

"Sonic Slammer!" yelled Ashley preparing to take down the monster.

Finally Tommy and Kim were working their way through the middle of the facility when they came upon not only a cage, but a monster.

"Why aren't you giving up yet? You are nothing but a pathetic human, the Power Rangers do not care for you or they would have saved you months ago." the wolf creature said.

"Guess again dog breath," Tommy shouted as he and Kim revealed themselves and summoned their weapons, "Liquid Lance!"

"AV Bow - Bow Mode!"

"Hah, pathetic!" the monster said, "Woltosa can defeat you easily." and then he spit out three fangs which shot towards them.

"Fire!" Kim cried as she launched several pink energy arrows that destroyed the fangs and hit the monster.

Tommy took the opportunity to break his lance in half, then threw one half at the monster, "Kim, can you keep him distracted long enough for me to get Ernie to safety?" Tommy asked.

"Definitley." Kim assured him as she continued to rapidly fire off as many arrows as possible to keep the monster from being able to attack.

Tommy used the one half of his lance that he still had to slice his way into the cage and rescue his friend, once he got Ernie out of the cage he teleport them out of the building.

_Cockpit Of Winged Griffinzord_

In two flashes of light Tommy and Ernie rematerialized inside the luxurous cockpit of the Pink Avian Ranger's personal zord, "I knew I could count on you guys to save me." Ernie said.

"Hold that thought," replied Tommy as he tapped his communicator, "Tommy to base, anyone there?"

^This is Celeste, Tommy, is something wrong?^ Celeste answered.

"No, I just need you to guide the Winged Griffinzord back to base while I go re-join the fight." Tommy responded.

^Okay, you got it Tommy.^ Celeste said as she prepared to remote control the Winged Griffinzord.

"It's good to see you Ernie, and we'll talk more once we defeat these monsters." Tommy told him, "BACK TO ACTION!"

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 9

_Kim's Battle_

A red column of light coalesced into Thomas James Oliver, who got there just in time to see Kimberly Ann Hart fire half of his Liquid Lance from her AV Bow like an arrow hitting the monster dead on and destroying him, "Great job Kim." Tommy congratulated.

"Thanks Tommy, is Ernie safe?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, he's on his way to the base." Tommy replied.

"Glad to hear it, we should split up and head for the others, they could probably use some help right about now." Kimberly said as she headed to find Ashley and Cassie, while Tommy went in search of Rocky and Jason.

_Cassie And Ashley's Battle_

When Kimberly arrived she saw that the Pink and Yellow Rangers knew each other like her and Trini, they could predict when the other person was going to do what move and follow that move with a move of their own.

"Sonic Slammer Smash!" Ashley yelled which sent forth a ripple of energy that brought the monster to its knees.

"Seigi Sai Slash!" Cassie followed with a slash to the monster's chest.

"AV Bow - Shield Mode, Boomerang Attack!" Kimberly hollered as she threw her weapon like a boomerang which hit the monster directly in the face.

"Now girls let's finish this." Kim ordered.

"Right." Ashley agreed.

"Gotcha." Cassie nodded.

"Sonic Terra Cyclone!" the ladies shouted together which sent a yellowish-pink cyclone of energy towards the monster which destroyed him.

_Jason And Rocky's Battle_

"Blinding Flash!" Rocky yelled, which made a flash of white light appear to blind his monster.

"Lightning Strike!" Jason shouted which shocked the monster with a bolt of lightning from the sky.

"Now Jase!" Rocky said.

"Right," Jason agreed.

"Cosmic Thunder!" they bellowed together which sent forth a bolt of blue-ish gold energy that destroyed the monster.

"Guess I was a little late to the party." Tommy said as he noticed the still smoking pile of monster goo on the floor.

_Trini and Aisha's Battle_

Aisha was using her ninja magic power of growth to throw the mosnter off balance, however it didn't work for long.

"All right pipsqueak we're gonna destroy you." Trini said as she changed her weapons from claw mode to double-edged staff mode, "Rain Of Hail!" she shouted then struck the ground with her weapon.

The monster got pelted with the hail as it rained down from the sky, "Nice trick Trini." Aisha commented. Then she threw her daggers at the monster nailing it in one eye.

"Hey girls, need any help?" Kim asked.

"I always welcome help." Aisha replied.

^Kimberly,^ Franklin's voice came through her communicator, ^I've found a way to combine all of your weapons, it will be a ninja star which I have dubbed the Mythic Star.^

"You heard him girls, let's bring out the Mythic Star!" Kim ordered.

"Power Daggers!"

"AV Claws!"

"Seigi Sai!"

"AV Bow!"

"Sonic Slammer!"

"Mythic Star, Fire!" they threw the large ninja star towards Crustosa which was destroyed on impact.

_Zack and Adam's Battle_

Zack was using his elemental power of water to keep Reptosa away from him, while Adam focused his elemental power of fire on the creature's face.

"This isn't working out so well Zack." Adam stated.

"I know what you mean buddy, wish Billy was here he'd know what to do against this thing." Zack said.

"Why don't we try combining our weapons?" Adam suggested.

"That might work, if we could do it." Zack agreed.

"I think it can, all we have to do is focus." Jason said as he, Rocky, and Tommy arrived.

"Great, let's do it!" Rocky exclaimed.

"AV Axe!"

"Cosmic Crossbow!"

"Starfire Sword!"

"Liquid Lance!"

"Bolt Blaster!"

"Osiris Drill!" the gentlemen shouted together as they shot forth the drill which destroyed the monster.

"You boys okay?" Kimberly questioned as the girls arrived.

"Just fine ladies, how about you?" Tommy replied.

"Perfect, all monsters destroyed." stated Cassie.

"And 3, 2, 1...monster grow up!" Adam calculated, and surely enough all five monsters were grown to megazord size.

"Let's battle mode the Avianzords and form two separate Orion Megazords." Kim suggested.

"Great idea Kim." Tommy agreed.

"Centaurzord Battle Mode!"

"Winged Griffinzord Battle Mode!"

"Hinezord Battle Mode!"

"Orion Mega Eaglezord!"

"Orion Mega SeaDragonzord!"

The Centaurzord stood on its hind legs which transformed into robot legs instead of horse legs, the front horse legs transformed into the chest plate, the humanoid arms became robot arms, and the head twisted around to become the robot head.

The Hinezord stood on its front deer legs that transformed into robot legs, the back deer legs rotated around to become the chest plate, the humanoid arms transformed into the robot arms, and the head dropped into the chest plate revealing the robot head.

The Winged Griffinzord stood on its hind legs which transformed into robot legs, the front legs became robot arms, while the wings popped off and became a weapon, and finally the head rotated upside down to become the robot head.

The Ankylosauruszord split in two and transformed into the legs and lowerbody, the Allosauruszord became the head and upperbody, while the Eaglezord split and became the arms and wings.

The Styracosauruszord transformed into the arms and upperbody, the Stegosauruszord transformed into the lowerbody and legs, and the SeaDragonzord transformed into the head while the fins popped off to become a trident.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 10

_Battlefield_

The Orion Mega Eaglezord was going up against Crustosa, while the Orion Mega SeaDragonzord was facing Reptosa, the Centaurzord Battle Mode was going up against Porcutosa, the Winged Griffinzord Battle Mode was facing Buftosa, and finally the Hinezord Battle Mode was going up against Woltosa.

"You are no match for me." Crustosa said as he shot his claws at the Rangers.

"Wing Saber, Tornado Defense!" shouted Tommy, which made the megazord rapidly spin the saber and deflect the claws, "Wing Saber, Blazing Strike!" which engulfed Crustosa in flames before he exploded.

Reptosa was using his tail in lance mode to battle the Rangers, "You Rangers are pathetic!" it shouted at them.

"Fin Trident, Defensive Spin!" they called keeping the crescent waves from hitting them, "Fin Trident, Sonic Slash!" which made the monster vibrate until it exploded.

Zack and the Centaurzord Battle Mode were circling Porcutosa, "What's the matter Black Ranger? Can't you stand still? Or are you afraid you'll lose?" the monster taunted.

"I'm going to win," Zack replied confidently, "Centaur Cannon Fire!" he shouted which shot forth a large black ball of energy towards the porcupine-esque monster. Once the blast hit, the monster exploded.

"Pitiful little Pink Ranger, can't fight, can't fly, can't even run. What are you going to do?" the buffalo creature stated.

"I'm going to destroy you," Kimberly said as her Winged Griffinzord Battle Mode grasped the Wing Bow tightly, "Wing Bow, Whirlwind Barrage!" which bombarded the monster with pink whirlwind arrows until it exploded.

The Hinezord Battle Mode whipped out it's Hine Claws and prepared to attack Woltosa, "You're going down." she said.

"You cannot defeat the mighty Woltosa!" the monster declared as it shot forth some of it's fangs towards her robot.

"Watch me, Hine Claws, Ice Beam!" Tri cried which froze the fangs in place, "Hine Claws, Finishing Freeze!" which encased the monster in a thick block of ice, for all of five seconds before exploding.

_Base_

Once the Rangers all arrived back at the base they found Ernie talking with Celeste and Franklin, "Hi guys," the jolly man greeted them.

"Hey Ernie, how are you?" questioned Jason.

"I'm fine Jason, just a few minor bruises." Ernie replied.

"I think this calls for a celebration, now that we have most of the gang back together," began Rocky, "what do you say guys?"

"I'm in!" Adam agreed.

"Me too!" followed Aisha.

"I think we could all use some serious down time." Zack commented.

"Great, let's set it up at the Youth Center," Kim suggested, "end of the week good with everyone?"

"Yeah," was the chorused reply.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 11

_Angel Grove Park, Two Days Later_

Kimberly Ann Hart, Trini Mylynn Kwan, and Aisha Jessica Campbell were sitting at one of the picnic tables scattered throughout the park discussing the coming celebration, "I think we have a few more items left to get before Friday." Kimberly suggested.

"What these party favors aren't enough?" chided Trini.

"No, we still have to paint the banner, which we haven't even found the right colors for, and buy at least four or five more sets of balloons." Aisha stated.

_Evil Base_

"Yeah go on and have your little get together Rangers, while you still can." Katherine laughed maniacally.

"Katherine my dear, what are you laughing about? Do you have a plan?" Gasket questioned as he approached.

"Yes, indeed I do," Katherine stated with an evil smile.

"Care to share?" wondered Gasket.

"Not yet, but you will not have to wait too long." Katherine said as she headed into the dungeon to train with some of the Chamelicons and Phinators.

_Celebration_

Everyone was having a great time at the Youth Center, even Franklin and Celeste showed up, unfortunately not everyone was as welcomed as the reformed villains, "Is this a private party or is anyone allowed?" Katherine questioned as she appeared in full morph with hordes of Phinators and Chamelicons.

"What are you doing here?" wondered Tommy, falling into a defensive position.

"I thought it was obvious," the DarkMagenta Ranger stated, "I'm crashing, and I've brought a few new friends along. ATTACK!"

"Franklin get Ernie out of here now!" Kimberly ordered.

"Right away Kimberly." Franklin said as he teleported himself and Ernie to the base.

"Guys," Tommy began, "It's Morphin' Time!"

"AVIANS RUMBLE!"

"ORION RISE!"

"YELLOW HINE POWER!"

"BLACK CENTAUR POWER!"

"PINK WINGED GRIFFIN POWER!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE EAGLE!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE STEGOSAURUS!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE STYRACOSAURUS!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE ALLOSAURUS!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE ANKYLOSAURUS!"

"POWER OF ICE, YELLOW AVIAN RANGER!"

"POWER OF WATER, BLACK AVIAN RANGER!"

"POWER OF WIND, PINK AVIAN RANGER!"

"FORCE OF NATURE, PINK ORION RANGER!"

"FORCE OF SOUND, YELLOW ORION RANGER!"

"FORCE OF LIGHT, BLUE ORION RANGER!"

"FORCE OF FIRE, GREEN ORION RANGER!"

"FORCE OF THE STARS, RED ORION RANGER!"

"FORCE OF LIGHTNING, GOLD ORION RANGER!"

"You Rangers are pathetic." Katherine laughed as she launched her shield at the Rangers.

It hit Kimberly square in the chest, "KIMBERLY!" yelled Tommy as he raced to her side.

"Bolt Blaster - Fire!" Jason hollered as he blasted the DarkMagenta Ranger in the chest, giving Kimberly enough time to recover.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Kim answered.

"We've got you covered." Rocky said as he whipped out his Cosmic Crossbow.

"Bring 'em together guys!" Tommy ordered, pulling out his Liquid Lance.

Adam pulled out his Starfire Sword, Cassie whipped out her Seigi Sai, and Ashley grasped her Sonic Slammer.

"Orion Blaster," they called, "Fire!"

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Go Av Go Av,  
>Avians Roar!<p>

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 12

_Youth Center_

"Time to take this outside, Rangers!" Katherine hollered as she ran out of the Youth Center.

"Get back here!" both teams called as they took off after her.

_Angel Grove Park_

"Stop right there Rangers!" called Prince Gasket as he materialized.

"We do not have time for you Gasket." Tommy growled.

"Better make time Rangers, I'm not going anywhere." Gasket responded, firing off a blast at the Rangers.

"Avian team after Kat, Orion team take care of Gasket." Kim ordered as she ran off with her team.

"Phinators, attack!" Gasket ordered.

"Take out your sidearms guys," Tommy ordered.

"Agreed." Ashley stated as she pulled out her sidearm.

"Orion Slingblades - Laser Modes," Cassie shouted with Ashley on her shoulders, "Fire!" that took out a squadron of Phinators.

"Orion Slingblade - Launcher Mode!" Rocky and Jason shouted together. They blasted a group of Phinators surrounding them.

"Orion Slingblade - Slingblade Mode!" commanded Tommy and Adam as they began taking out the Phinators closing in on them.

_Angel Grove Lake_

"Katherine, Stop!" yelled Kimberly, arriving on scene.

"Why should I listen to you, Kimberly? You took away the one thing I had going for me, and I will NEVER forgive you for it." Katherine shouted as she switched her shield into saber mode and slashed Kimberly across the chest.

"AV Claws - Double-Edged Staff Mode!" Trini hollered as she attacked the DarkMagenta Ranger.

"AV Axe - Lance Mode!" Zack bellowed as he attacked Kat.

"AV Bow - Shield Mode!" Kim cried as she threw her weapon like a boomerang, knocking Kat backwards.

"This isn't over yet," Kat said as a creature emerged from the sky, "meet my new pet Rhinocorn."

"Nice to see you, to bad you'll be going so soon." the creature greeted the Rangers, before blasting them with his crossbow.

"And don't forget about the Chamelicons!" Kat shouted as she summoned them.

"Guys, let's take these freaks." Kim ordered as she picked herself off the ground.

"Right." agreed Trini.

"Morphin'." Zack said as he grabbed for his sidearm, "Avian Mini-Axe - Mini-Cannon Mode, Fire!" he blasted the footsoldiers.

"Avian Mini-Axe - Mini-Dagger Mode!" Kim hollered as she started attacking the footsoldiers.

"Avian Mini-Axe - Mini-Axe Mode!" Trini shouted as she started battling the footsoldiers.

The monster approached Kimberly, "Time for a nap, Pink Ranger!" the monster flipped it's crossbow around and knocked her out with it.

"Take care of the Rangers," Kat ordered, "I'll be back!"

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Universe Never Fear, We're Here,

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today,

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 13

_Angel Grove Park_

"Don't worry Rangers, I'm not gonna leave you alone," Gasket said as he summoned a monster, "take care of them!"

The monster looked like a mantis with fins, "Take this Rangersss," the monster hissed, firing a barrage of hydro-ice arrows at them.

"Scatter!" Tommy shouted as he dived out of the way of the arrows.

_Angel Grove Lake_

"Having fun yet Rangers?" Rhinocorn asked them as it attacked them with a barrage of energy attacks.

Trini caught the attacks with her AV Claws and sent them right back at Rhinocorn.

_Evil Lair_

Katherine arrived with a demorphed and unconscious Kimberly in her arms, "What have you got there?" demanded Thrax.

"I have a _personal_ score to settle with this one," Kat cackled before dropping Kim to the floor, "Phinators, take her to the cage, I'll decide her true fate later."

"Why not kill her? If that's what you're truly after?" Lady Matrix suggested.

"Because, I need her if Tommy is ever going to love me, she's the one thing I can use to make him love me again." Kat answered.

"But how?" Zeltrax questioned.

"Lady Matrix, I will need you to create a device to make me look like her, without actually being her." Kat ordered.

"As you wish, Lady Katherine." Lady Matrix said as she bowed and left to start building the image imitating device.

"Emperor Thrax, I will need your magic to enhance the device so that none of _them_ will be able to tell I am not _her_." Katherine requested.

"I'll do that if you tell me why you are doing this? What do you hope to gain because of this?" Thrax wondered.

"I plan on making dear Thomas Oliver fall out of love with the little slut and the real me will be there to pick up the pieces just like the first time she broke his heart. And if all else fails I hope to at least have his child." Katherine explained.

"How devious," Gasket commented.

"I will help you, but this plan had better work or you will be banished to the farthest reaches of my empire." Thrax threatened.

"Understood." Katherine answered, then she bowed and left the throne room.

_Angel Grove Lake_

"Hey Zack, where's Kimberly?" Trini wondered as she was deflecting another energy attack.

"I wish I knew, but I think we should find a way to take him down." Zack replied as he switched his AV Axe into cannon mode, "Out of the way!"

Trini backflipped out of the way just as the attack neared the monster, unfortunatley it didn't do what they'd hoped.

"I think we need Jason for this." Trini suggested.

"Let's try leading him back to the others." Zack agreed as they somersaulted over the monster and start forcing him away from Angel Grove Lake.

_Angel Grove Park_

"Man, we can't do much against this thing, I think we need Zack or Trini here for this." Adam suggested as he continued melting the balls of ice the Rangers were being pelted with.

"Let's try a combined elemental attack," Tommy shouted, "FORCE OF THE STARS!"

"FORCE OF SOUND!"

"FORCE OF LIGHTNING!"

"FORCE OF NATURE!"

"FORCE OF LIGHT!"

"FORCE OF FIRE!"

Their combined elemental powers only seemed to destroy the gelatine shield Mermantis put up just in time, "Gonna take alot more than that Rangersss." Mermantis hissed as he summoned a ball of water only to freeze it and send it at the Rangers again.

"Not this time!" Trini cried as she used her elemental power to force the ball back at the monster.

"Jase, a little help here?" Zack called as he ducked under Rhinocorn's crossbow attack.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" Jason summoned a lightning bolt from the sky and made sure he aimed it right at the monster's horn turning it into a lightningrod.

Five seconds later the monster exploded, "What took you guys so long?" Rocky joked.

"A more than angry evil Ranger and her army of footsoldiers plus a monster," Zack replied just before the oncoming tidal wave knocked the entire group on their butts.

"Didn't forget about me did you?" the creature called, then hit the Rangers with another wave of water.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Walter Jones as Zack

Charge Up The Gear,

Ready To Go!

Audri Dubois-Marchianno as Trini(I would credit Thuy Trang as Trini, but since her death I choose to use the only other actress who's played Trini)

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Jason David Frank as Tommy

Universe Never Fear,

We're Here!

Austin St. John as Jason

Ready To Win, Hooray!

Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley

Enemies Beware,

Rangers Are Here Today!

Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie

And There's Nothing You Can Do!

Amy Kawai as Celeste Of Eltar(Appearance)/Wendee Lee as Celeste Of Eltar(Voice)

Go Av Go Av,

Avians Roar!

Robert Axelrod as Franklin Of Edenoi(Voice)

David Yost as Billy(Voice)

Unforgettable Team, Chapter 14

_Angel Grove Park_

"Let's try this," said the monster as he conjured a whirlpool between what it had as hands, he let it loose on the Rangers just before they were hit he hardened the water into a crystal-like substance flattening them.

^Avian team, I've been working on an upgrade and I think it's time you used it.^ Billy's voice came through all the Rangers communicators.

They nodded to each other, "ORION FORM, POWER UP!" nothing happened however.

"Why didn't anything happen?" Ashley asked.

"Sssomething the matter Rangersss? Am I too powerful for you?" Mermantis taunted.

"Not at all!" Tommy shouted as he unleashed a shower of stars on the aquatic monster.

"Billy, that upgrade needs some work." Zack said.

^I'll have Franklin work on it.^ Billy answered.

"Right." Trini said, standing up.

"Vine Restraints!" Cassie called as she used her power to hold the monster in place, "Ley, now!"

"Sonic Twister!" Ashley shouted as she unleashed a sonic tornado on the monster.

A moment after Ashley's attack hit the monster Celeste's Scorpion Stinger slammed into him destroying him, "Thought you guys could use a hand." Celeste said as she arrived.

"Perfect timing, I couldn't have held it much longer." Cassie panted.

"No rest for now," Tommy said as both monsters were grown up, "Celeste, think you can handle Kim's zord?"

"No, but I've got something I can use," Celeste replied, "Franklin, send my zords!"

^Right away, Celeste.^ Franklin replied.

"We're heading back to base." Yellow Avian Ranger stated.

"Orionzords Rise!" shouted Red Orion Ranger.

"Orion Megazord, Aero Formation!" Gold Orion Ranger bellowed.

The Eaglezord folded itself down to become the wings of the Orion Megazord Aero Formation, the Stegosauruszord folded itself in half to become the upper body and arms of the Orion Megazord Aero Formation, the Styracosauruszord folded itself in half to become the legs of the Orion Megazord Aero Formation. The Allosauruszord folded itself down to become the feet of the Orion Megazord Aero Formation, the Ankylosauruszord opened it's chest and every other limb on it's body entered, then the chest close and it transformed into the head of the Orion Megazord Aero Formation, and the Seadragonzord split in half to become the shoulder cannons of the Orion Megazord Aero Formation.

A pink and gold scorpion appeared on the screen, followed by a silver and gold flying monkey, and a blue and gold wolf.

"Ninjettie Megazord, Eltar Formation!" Celeste shouted and the zords combined.

The Wolfzord's front legs attached to its back legs forming the Ninjettie Megazord Eltar Formation's robot legs while the rest of the Wolfzord became the lower torso of the Ninjettie Megazord Eltar Formation. The Flying Monkeyzord flew to position on top of the Wolfzord transforming into the upper torso, arms, and wings of the Ninjettie Megazord Eltar Formation. Finally the Scorpionzord climbed on top forming the head and weapon of the Ninjettie Megazord Eltar Formation.

"Now let's take these guys down." Tommy ordered, "Surround the staff with fire and strike Mermantis!"

"On it!" Adam said as he pressed a series of commands on his console to ignite the staff and attack.

"Scorpion Stinger Boomerang Attack!" Celeste cried as she made her Megazord attack Rhinocorn.

Mermantis saw the attack coming and dove into Angel Grove Lake to avoid the attack, then summoned a tidal wave that soaked the Orion Megazord.

"This isn't over," Rhinocorn said as he charged up his horn, "Thunderbolt!"

"Ninjettie Megazord Earth Blast!" Celeste shouted as she pressed a series of buttons on her console. The chest of the zord opened up and charged for a few minutes before it shot a blast of pure earthen energy towards Rhinocorn which negated his electrical attack.

"Earthquake!" Cassie called as she made the Megazord stomp the ground sending a fissure towards the lake and the submerged Mermantis.

"Change Up!" yelled Jason as he turned the Megazord's attention towards Rhinocorn.

"Scorpion Stinger Laser Attack!" the Pink Warrior shouted as she threw her weapon towards Mermantis.

"Searing Light Attack!" Rocky cried as he made the Megazord blast Rhinocorn from it's eyes.

"Five Star Beam!" Tommy yelled as he made the Megazord strike Rhinocorn with a beam of five-point stars, which was the last straw as Rhinocorn stumbled back before crying out in pain and exploding.

Mermantis jumped out of the water and used the staff he had formed while under water to hit the Orion Megazord hard.

"Scorpion Stinger Final Slash!" Celeste hollered as she made her Megazord attack and destroy Mermantis with an energy slash.

_Lair_

As the group watched their monsters get destroyed, "LADY MATRIX!" Thrax yelled.

"You called, my Leige?" she said as she appeared.

"Have you finished the device yet? I want that plan of Katherine's put into motion right now!" Thrax shouted.

"I just finished it, your magic is all that is needed for it to be completed." Lady Matrix replied.

"Finally," Thrax said as he aimed his staff at the necklace device. The magic made it glow softly before going back to it's normal color, "give this to Katherine at once!"

"Yes, my Leige!" Lady Matrix said as she disappeared.

_Lair, Dungeon_

Katherine Elizabeth Hillard was standing in front of the cage she had her _prisoner_ in, "Little miss Kimberly, what is it about you that makes Tommy so sure you're the one?" Katherine wondered.

Lady Matrix appeared, "Lady Katherine, the device is ready and Lord Thrax insists that you put your plan into motion immediatley." she told her.

"Right on schedule." Katherine said as she took the device and slipped it on her neck. Then she used it to transform into Kimberly before disappearing.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I have decided to add the cast, at least the Rangers to the beginning of this chapter. Here is the list of other actors to appear in guest or special guest roles as well as the villains.

David Bacon as Aurico

Selwyn Ward as T.J.

Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros

Patrick David as Johnny

Danny Slavin as Leo

Sean CW Johnson as Carter

Jason Faunt as Wes

Daniel Southworth as Eric

Rick Medina as Cole

Richard Stephen Horvitz as Alpha 5(Voice)

Justin Nimmo as Zhane(dating Cassie.)

Mauricio Mendoza as Richie(dating Trini.)

Renee Griggs as Angela(dating Zack)

Karan Ashley as Aisha

Chris O'Donnell as Kaiden

Richard Genelle as Ernie(I know he's dead, but there weren't any other actors who played him so I'm using him anyways.)

Catherine Sutherland as Katherine

Glen Levy as Thrax

Melora Harte as Lady Matrix

Douglas Sloan as Prince Gasket

James Gaylyn as Zeltrax

Archie Kao as General Venjix

Walter Jones as Gerrock

Reggie Rolle as Steelon(don't know who really voiced Steelon so I'm choosing to use a former Ranger actor)

Keith Robinson as Automon(same as with Steelon, though I mgiht've created automon or steelon, just not sure but I think I added in one General for the Machine Empire to make it even.)

Catherine Sutherland as Tezzla


End file.
